


Believe the Hype

by NSUVAfterDark (NoSleepUntilVacation)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: First Time, Insecurity, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Love, Non-Explicit Sex, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoSleepUntilVacation/pseuds/NSUVAfterDark
Summary: In their own ways, they were both afraid of what sex could do to their reputation. Because of this, their relationship didn't become too physical.Until it did, of course.





	Believe the Hype

Papyrus has always been slightly afraid of sex.

It's hard not to be afraid when you've heard all the stories of what sex can do. Sure, monsters don't have to worry about unplanned pregnancies, since they have to consciously desire children in order to be fertile. But he's heard everything else before: sex is a loss of innocence, sex isn't as fun as it sounds, sex will change the way you and your partner think about each other (and not for the better). Partners coupling their minds through soul contact and ending up not liking what they find out, or even taking a hit to their mental health. And, of course, the first time you have it sets the tone for all the other times you'll have it, so it must be perfect.

So many of the stories seem contradictory as well. They portray sex as either a pure act of true love, or a raunchy activity that dooms reputations; where exactly the line is drawn is unclear. He knows and accepts the importance of consent, but if he wants to do it, does he also have to be married? Are certain forms of it off-limits even if he and his partner are both interested? Can he only do it if he and his partner both want to have a child? He honestly isn't sure.

As cool as his friends and family are, even they aren't of much help to him in this regard. Undyne is open to talking about it, but she often mixes in a lot of teasing that, despite coming from a friendly place, does very little to ease his apprehension. The first time he tried talking to Alphys about it, she became so flustered that he decided not to press the matter further. He isn't sure if Asgore and Toriel are open to talking about it; tensions between them have definitely cooled down, but would talking about this just bring back old, unpleasant memories? Besides, he doesn't feel like he knows them well enough to discuss something so personal quite yet. And whenever he tries to ask Sans about anything even mildly related to the topic, Sans looks a bit startled before waving it off with "I'll explain it to you later." Later never comes.

Given the circumstances, it was no surprise that, even when Papyrus entered a relationship eventually, he initially shied away from sex.

* * *

Mettaton has always been slightly afraid of sex.

He knows full well how ironic this is; the Underground's biggest sex symbol, who loves to flaunt his status, being so afraid of actually participating in the act. But the thing is... being a sex symbol is like a double-edged sword. The world thinks that, just because you look attractive, that must automatically mean you're some kind of god in bed.

Sure, he has to have at least _some_ skill - he's relieved his own tension before with few problems. But what if that's all he can do? What if he manages to get someone in bed with him, only to be too rough or finish too early? What if _they_ get lost because they can't satisfy _his_ needs? (After all, as humanlike as his body is, it still has its own differences from an actual human body.)

If any of that happened, it would be humiliating enough if he and his partner were the only ones who knew about it. And, at the very least, they could quietly work together to address these issues. But if the partner ended up feeling really vindictive for some reason one day, they might let it slip that Mettaton is actually awful in bed. Word would go around like wildfire because Mettaton is a big celebrity, and just like that, he would be the laughingstock of the tabloids, the internet, the gossip shows... everywhere! And who wants to be such a huge target of mockery? He certainly doesn't.

Even if it's just him and his partner who know about it, he still hates the idea of letting them down. If he truly loves them, then if they end up in the bedroom together, he wants nothing more than to fulfill their fantasies to the best of his ability (and hopefully have his own fantasies fulfilled). But what if their fantasies involve something he doesn't like - or even something he can't actually do?

Given the circumstances, it was no surprise that, even when Mettaton entered a relationship eventually, he initially shied away from sex.

* * *

Neither of them is quite sure of where the initial thought came from.

But it ends up coming into the open just a week after they move in together.

Having just finished a lovely home-cooked meal (during which they split a bottle of wine), the two are lying on the couch together, each enjoying the other's presence. Ever since becoming a couple, they've always been touchy-feely around each other, even in public; it's rare for them not to give each other hugs and kisses unless Mettaton is away on tour. Papyrus loves the attention, and Mettaton loves to tell the world just how much he loves his boyfriend.

Suddenly, Papyrus looks Mettaton in the eye. He isn't quite sure why he's admitting this now - maybe it's a sudden rush of boldness, maybe it's the alcohol talking, maybe it's just how safe Mettaton makes him feel - but regardless, he still lets it slip that he wants Mettaton. At first, Mettaton himself is surprised, but it doesn't take long for him to decide that he has nothing to fear. Out of all the people he's known, Papyrus is easily one of the least judgmental.

They both decide to wait until the next night, just to make sure it wasn't just brought on by the alcohol. But when the next night comes and both are completely sober, they both still want each other.

And so, in a bedroom decorated with candlelight, rose petals, soft music, and floral perfume, the two explore each other for the first time.

Even from the start, both are open about what they like and don't like. For example, Papyrus doesn't like having his spine touched, but he loves having his ribs touched; the sensation of Mettaton's fingers sliding across each one is like heaven on earth to him, and he can't hold back a few quiet moans. Meanwhile, Mettaton is willing to let Papyrus touch him in all sorts of ways; all he asks is that Papyrus not open the casing on his back, since that's where his switch is located. (These days, he only uses his rectangle form in very specific situations, usually if he needs to perform when his battery is low.) Papyrus finds himself enjoying Mettaton's legs most of all; he has a lot of fun gently burying his face in Mettaton's inner thigh while his hand trails down the outside, feeling every little curve. And judging by the happy sighs interspersed with little bursts of static, Mettaton loves it too.

As more sensitive areas are explored, the two voices steadily grow louder. Whenever Mettaton isn't making noise, he's kissing Papyrus in just about every place he can reach. Papyrus returns the favor as best as he can, with gentle nuzzles and headbutts. The two don't even want to try keeping their hands to themselves at this point; while Mettaton briefly considers it, just to keep Papyrus in suspense, he finds himself enjoying Papyrus' moaning too much.

It finally reaches the point where, for a brief yet thrilling moment, all they know is each other and their pleasure.

When it's all over and they're just lying in each other's arms again after having cleaned up, neither of them feels insecure about it anymore. Mettaton knows that, as long as he and Papyrus communicate with each other, neither of them will have to worry about being bad at it. Papyrus, meanwhile, doesn't feel like there's anything wrong with what just happened; it was just him and Mettaton sharing their love for each other in a special way.

Both Papyrus and Mettaton used to be slightly afraid of sex, but given the circumstances of how well tonight went, it was no surprise that they stopped shying away from it.


End file.
